


Inked

by InspectorBoxer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspectorBoxer/pseuds/InspectorBoxer
Summary: “Was that a tattoo, Danvers?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t usually have the time to do prompts, but @ally77blr on tumblr asked for a Sanvers story incorporating the tattoo Chyler has on her back and I was too intrigued to resist. Hope you like it!

“How do you want to play this?” Maggie glanced back at Alex, as the taller woman settled into a crouch behind her. Alex was geared up in her DEO finest, from her gear-laden tactical vest to her combat boots. Maggie wondered what it said about her that she found the look hot as hell.

“Your op, Detective Sawyer,” Alex replied, keeping things formal with a small team lingering behind them. Maggie decided Alex giving her complete control was kind of hot too. Alex’s dark eyes sparkled in the low light, though, amusement lifting the corners of her lips only enough for Maggie to notice. The agent seemed to be reading Maggie’s mind.

Maggie shook her head, banishing her warm feelings for the woman while she focused on the job at hand. She clicked on her walkie, relaying commands to the three other teams in a low tone. When she was done, she glanced back at Alex. “Stay on my six, Danvers.”

“Happy to.”

Snorting softly, Maggie shook her head again and ordered the strike.

****

Slipping off her kevlar vest, Maggie tossed it in the back of the police cruiser. Her damp black t-shirt clung uncomfortably to her skin and she plucked at the front of it, billowing it out to stir a little air.

“Nice job.” Alex appeared on her right, still looking cool and collected in her gear. “That went off without a hitch.”

“Once in awhile they do.” Maggie reached out, flicking one of the many objects on Alex’s vest. “You ever actually use this stuff?”

Alex grinned. “Always prepared.”

“Yeah. You’re a regular boy scout, aren’t you?” Maggie teased before releasing a tired but pleased sigh. “You’ve gotta be hot, though. Feel free to take that damn thing off.”

“You trying to get me to strip, Detective?” Alex asked with humor. They’d been dating a few weeks now, but things hadn’t progressed beyond kissing, cuddling, and cautious explorations of one another. The last few days, Alex had been throwing up hints left and right that Maggie had the green light to push things further. Tomorrow night, Maggie planned to do just that after their date.

“When I finally get you to strip, it’s going to be for me and for me only.” Maggie stepped closer, murmuring the words so none of the other strike team members would hear. A few of them had already left, hauling the suspects off to be processed, but a handful remained, watching over the crime scene techs as they got to work.

Alex’s eyebrows lifted at that, but she swallowed, clearly affected by the suggestion. She reached around, ripping the velcro straps on her sides free before carefully lifting the vest over her head and stowing it. Maggie grinned as Alex leaned past her, her black polo riding up and exposing a strip of Alex’s back.

Maggie went still in shock. “Is that a…” Her fingers brushed over a swath of color on Alex’s skin, just above her black cargo pants, and Alex bolted upright so fast she nearly hit her head on the open trunk.

“Um… Sorry. Wasn’t expecting…” Alex licked her lips and shivered slightly in the humid air.

Fingertips tingling, Maggie wanted nothing more than touch Alex’s skin again, to explore the glimpse she’d just gotten of something very intriguing. “Was that a tattoo, Danvers?”

Alex cleared her throat, glancing around to make sure they were mostly alone. She scratched self consciously behind an ear before meeting Maggie’s curious gaze. “Yeah. I uh… I got it after I finished training at the DEO.”

Maggie knew she was gaping a little but she couldn’t help it. “You keep surprising me, Alex.”

Laughing a little nervously, Alex shrugged. “It… It had been a tough year. I… I went in one side a mental wreck, drinking too much, bottoming out at school… but came out the other stronger, more sure of who I am, what my purpose is.” She shrugged again. “I wanted something to celebrate that.”

The insight into Alex’s past was unexpected, but Maggie was touched Alex had shared it so freely. Secrets were Alex’s business, and she guarded them closely. “Can I…?” Maggie gestured vaguely and Alex blushed adorably.

“Sure,” Alex answered around a rough swallow. She turned around slowly, letting Maggie gently take the hem of her shirt, lifting it higher and higher to expose the ink beneath in the blinding lights set up around the crime scene.

A strange intimacy hung in the air between them, and Maggie wished she’d waited until they were totally alone to do this, but her curiosity would not be denied. The tattoo was much larger than she anticipated, somewhat oval in shape and curving up to the middle of Alex’s back. The colors were vivid and beautiful, displaying two cosmic creatures surrounded by the stars. Maggie’s fingers traced over the female in the middle, and she heard Alex suck in a breath at the touch, but there was no objection. “I would almost think this is you and Supergirl.”

“Yeah?” Alex asked softly, her tone the slightest bit husky. 

Heat pooled low in Maggie’s guts at the sound of it and she bit her lip, her fingertips continuing to follow the pattern of the design. “Yeah. The one in the center looks a little like her, and this other figure is standing guard, kinda like you.”

Carefully, Alex pulled away and Maggie let the shirt drop reluctantly. They stared at each other a moment when Alex turned around.

“It’s gorgeous,” Maggie admitted.

“So… you’re okay with it?”

Maggie blinked in surprise at the insecurity in Alex’s eyes. “Very okay. It’s…” She smiled. “It’s sexy as hell, honestly.”

Alex laughed a little breathlessly. “I’ve got another one on my foot, but it’s a few Chinese characters, nothing like this one.”

Maggie couldn’t stop thinking about what she’d just seen, how the colors played over Alex’s skin, the way her muscles moved beneath the ink. She itched to touch the design again, to study it more closely, to trace it with her tongue. 

“What about you?” Alex asked, startling Maggie out of her thoughts.

“Me?”

“You got any?”

The heat in Maggie’s guts fanned outward, doing nothing to cool her down, but Maggie didn’t mind. If anything, she wanted more of it. “Only one way for you to find out.”

Alex’s eyes noticeably darkened at the suggestion. “Doesn’t seem fair,” she challenged, stepping closer. “I showed you mine.”

“I didn’t say I wouldn’t show you, Alex, but it’s not going to happen here.”

“And why’s that?”

“Because I don’t want to get arrested by the members of my strike team.” Maggie grinned knowingly.

“Oh.” Alex’s gaze flittered over Maggie’s body, speculating. “You going to tell me what it’s of?”

“No.” Maggie hooked her fingers on Alex’s tactical belt, drawing herself up slightly on tiptoe to whisper in Alex’s ear. “But I can’t wait to show you when you’re ready to see it.”

Alex’s gaze was heavy and warm on Maggie when she stepped back. “We’re still on for dinner tomorrow night, right?”

Maggie grinned. “Absolutely. Although, maybe we should order in.” She let a sliver of her hunger for Alex show in her eyes, but she kept her smile soft and encouraging.

“It’s a date.” Alex closed the trunk and started around to the passenger side. “And Detective?”

Maggie hesitated before she opened the driver side door. Alex crossed her arms on the roof, staring at Maggie in a way she never had before.

“I’m going to find that tattoo.” Alex opened her door and got inside, leaving Maggie to contemplate all that meant for a long, heated moment.

Biting her lip again, Maggie smiled.


End file.
